Experience
Experience or EXP is obtainable reward points as part of a vital in-game system by which certain characters can progress in power through the game via leveling up. The system has a set number after each level up which has to be completely depleted to zero in order to progress to the next level. The set number can slowly be depleted after defeating enemies and different enemies provide different amounts of experience once they are defeated. The set number increases after each level up therefore making it harder to reach each subsequent level. Tech points are also obtainable reward points and work like experience points but are awarded when one uses various techniques in battle, like deflecting blows or exploiting enemy weaknesses. Variants In Kingdom Hearts, the overall number of experience depends on what type of enemy is defeated and at what point through the game they are defeated i.e. battle level. The battle level shows how strong the enemies in the selected world are (denoted with colored stars beside the world name during world selection) and hence more experience points are obtained once they are defeated. As characters progress through the level table they will be rewarded with boost in HP or MP and learn new abilities. After a main point in the game, i.e. Kairi's rescue, all enemies become stronger, and therefore reward the player with more experience upon their defeat. In Kingdom Hearts II, experience is once again obtained after defeating enemies. The overall amount obtained varies accordingly in relation to the battle level. However, unlike in Kingdom Hearts, experience points are not obtained after defeating bosses; instead, bonuses to HP and MP, new spells and spell upgrades, abilities, and item slots are obtained. Furthermore, there are also newer sub-counterparts to the battle level system, such as Moogle level ups (for item synthesis), Drive Form level ups, and Summon level ups. These sub-counterparts have their own ways of gaining experience for level up. In Kingdom Hearts II, gaining experience is more difficult, due to the fact that experience cannot be obtained after defeating bosses or in the Underdrome tournaments. Experience is only obtained by characters Sora, Donald, Goofy, and guest characters in both titles. Hints and tips ''Kingdom Hearts *In ''Kingdom Hearts, leveling up is done easily through juggling Rare Truffles; as they give lots of experience after 100 juggles, which equates to around 5050 EXP points. *For those without the patience or skill to juggle Truffles, or for those who just like to hit things, quick leveling is done via repeating Seeds 10-1 in the Hades Cup repeatedly until level 70, at which point one can easily complete the Time Trial for the Hades Cup. Doing so allows the player to "choose" who he wishes to fight. Very good experience is obtained by repeatedly defeating the Rock Titan, who awards 4000 Experience, and about 100 Technique, or Tech Points, experience per defeat. *For those who haven't completed the Time Trial and don't have access to the "choose" feature, repeated Ice Titan conquering is also decent, and actually better if one is not worried about what level his companions are, and if he has Strength under 55. The Tech Point experience gained from the Ice Titan is almost as much as one can get all at once for defeating it, although the fight takes a little longer and is a tad harder for some. It's excellent for leveling Sora up by himself. ''Kingdom Hearts Chain of Memories'' *To get easy EXP, you need the Trinity Limit (1 red attack card any number, 1 Donald and 1 Goofy card.) Put 2 of every card needed for the Trinity Limit in your deck. Use it on Destiny Islands (12th Floor level) or Castle Oblivion after Destiny Islands) on every battle and quickly collect all the EXP. *Consecutively casting Thundaga (3 Thunder cards) will also increase EXP significantly. *Combating the Heartless in Halloween Town also drop gems in a greater size and variety, so defeating enemies there will give you higher chances of gaining EXP. ''Kingdom Hearts II'' *In Kingdom Hearts II the best location to level up at is the peak of Pride Rock. Swarms of Rapid Thruster Heartless spawn repeatedly here which makes leveling up simple with long combos and Magnet-Thunder. **In Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix, this swarm was removed and Rapid Thrusters were changed to drop HP orbs instead of MP orbs, rendering this strategy obsolete. *Another excellent place to level is to go to through the Castle That Never Was with Experience Boost and the Gull Wing Keyblade equipped, and a high-level Drive Form. Turn off Donald's Donald Cure ability and allow yourself to get hit until the HP bar is flashing red. The experience gained will be from 1500-3000 points per Nobody. It should be noted that this method is risky if Sora is not at a high level. ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep *The best location to gain experience is the reactor in the Radiant Garden. Simply make four Mega Flare Commands through Command Melding, and put them in the Command Deck. One needs to have the ability "Exp Chance" activated and get his health below 25%. Then take off every Treasure Magnet that is equipped. Go to the Reactor and go to the middle. Enemies will spawn at this point. Defeat them with Mega Flare, and a new horde of enemies will appear. Defeat them as well and repeat this a few times. One will notice their EXP total greatly increase, because they'll gain 4000 to 5000 experience. Equipping a Keyblade that has a high magic stat is recommended (Brightcrest, No Name, Pixie Petal, or Ultima Weapon). *Another location to gain experience is the "Launch Deck" in Deep Space. Simply make sure that the Mickey Dimension Link has its second emblem, as its second emblem provides "Double Exp" (which doubles all experience received). Exit from the "Machinery Bay Access" save point and walk forward until enemies appear, then summon the Mickey Dimension Link right away and defeat the enemies. This will give between 2000 and 3000 experience. One should repeat this until reach the aimed level *Meld the EXP Walker ability and fight Unversed, while at the same time walking and avoiding using Movement Commands, such as Cartwheel, Slide, etc. This will make one receive the optimum amount in an average battle. The player can also use it with EXP Chance to allow a larger EXP revenue. *Equip EXP Walker and go to Mirage Arena. Warp to the main hub then stick the joystick of your PSP deeply in a direction and "L" or "R" button. Like that, the characters will never stop walking, he/she will never meet any enemies or exit the zone. You can do whatever else you have to do during this times. ''Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories *An easy way to level up requires the Destiny Island card, the Mushu card and 2 Fire cards. You must also have learned the Mega Flare sleight. It is best to make two rows of Mushu, Fire, Fire for easy leveling. Go to Destiny Island and attack any enemy in sight. Use Mega Flare until all enemies on screen are gone. Mega Flare automatically wipes the screen of enemies, and you get easy and fast experience out of it. Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days *This method involves Riku, Pandora's Gear with 3 Ability Units attached. This will give Riku the Alive 'n' Kicking ability, ensuring any enemy he attacks staggers. All you need to do is execute aerial combos to stagger the enemies and Riku. *You can follow the above method by using Saix and Pandora's Gear with Strength Units. This method is flawed in case you fail the mission and gain no EXP. See also *Tech Points Category:Gameplay